


Irrational Fear

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Arachnophobia, Entomophobia, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phobias, Prompt Fic, fear of bugs, i guess its not really a phobia but i bet noiz would say it is lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has a rather strange fear that Aoba never would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational Fear

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction month day 18 - noiz x aoba (dramatical murder)
> 
> prompt - phobia/fear
> 
> thanks to my lovely friend [jansku](http://www.aoprince.tumblr.com) for the idea for noiz's fear of bugs. she suggested that because he likes cute, fluffy things like bunnies he wouldn't really like things like bugs and reptiles, so i thought there was a good prompt idea there. uwu

Aoba woke to the feeling of lips pressing against his neck – before he even had a chance to enjoy it they were gone, and the owner was climbing out of bed. He turned his head, a little annoyed as he cracked his eyes open to find Noiz smirking at him, features gentle. He waved a hand at Aoba dismissively. “Go back to sleep, I’m just going to have a shower.”

With a sigh and a nod Aoba closed his eyes again, sinking back into the bedding. He listened contently as the shower sprang to life, immersing himself in the sounds that came from the bathroom – he thought that he could just barely hear what sounded like Noiz humming, and he dwelled on that thought for a while, wondering what Noiz would sound like if he sang for him. He knew the chances of that happening were slim unless he managed to catch the younger man at the most opportune moment.

He must have dozed off because when his mind focused again he couldn’t hear the shower running. He would have opened his eyes to check if Noiz was back in the room but his eyelids felt heavy, plastered shut and unwilling to open. Instead, he shifted and buried his face into his pillow.

Just when he’d nearly drifted off again, a sudden shattering sound resonated out from the bathroom. Natural instincts kicking in, Aoba’s eyes flew open, and he was sitting bolt-upright in no less than half a second. Curses flew into the bedroom followed swiftly by Noiz, towel wrapped clumsily around his waist and arm cradled against his chest.

Aoba’s immediate reaction was pure panic. “Noiz? What happened, are you okay?” He asked, crawling across the bed to get a better look at his boyfriend. As he drew closer he noticed a medium-sized gash along Noiz’s forearm, spilling blood over his freshly showered skin.

At the sound of Aoba’s voice Noiz seemed to jump – his frightened expression disappeared almost instantly, replaced with his usual composed and passive façade. “Aoba,” he said, sounding surprised, and straightened his posture involuntarily. “I was just—”

“Look at your arm!” Aoba cut in, leaning forwards and grabbing Noiz’s wrist. Noiz resisted at first but eventually let the blue-haired man inspect his wound. He winced as Aoba cautiously ran his thumb over the edge of the cut, clicking his tongue. “What the hell were you doing in there?” He scolded, much like a mother would scold her child for misbehaving, but the look on his face was much too worrying and upset to pass for any kind of aggression.

There was a beat of hesitation, Noiz’s gaze flickering to the bathroom door. Clearing his throat, he trained his eyes back on Aoba, firmly and calmly stating, “There’s a spider in the sink.”

It took Aoba a moment to register the words, even longer to process what they actually meant. A spider in the sink…? As in, a tiny spider you could squash with your finger or a spider the size of a dinner plate? “What kind of spider?” Aoba finally asked, blank expression still fixed over his features.

Noiz looked at him like he was an idiot. When he spoke his voice was pitched slightly higher than usual, and Aoba raised his eyebrows in suspicion. “What do you mean ‘what kind of spider,’ it’s a spider!”

Aoba allowed himself another moment to process the new information, which was remarkably uninformative. They stared at each other briefly before Aoba let his focus drift over to the bathroom. “… So, I take it you didn’t just squash it?” He guessed, glancing back at Noiz and watching him firmly shake his head. “Why not? It’s just a spider.”

“Aoba, that thing is massive, there’s no way I’m just gonna ‘squash it’,” He argued, glowering viciously in the direction of the bathroom sink. “You do it.”

Aoba blinked. “Wh—What?” He let out a shaky laugh. “Well, if you really want me to then I will, but let me fix your arm first—”

“No, spider first,” Noiz interrupted, voice tight. Aoba hesitated for a second but Noiz didn’t add anything else, so he climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

The first thing that met his eyes was the shattered glass covering the floor. On closer inspection he concluded that it was the container holding their toothbrushes (Noiz’s remained stagnant on the countertop while his had been thrown across the room, landing somewhere behind the toilet). A few drops of blood were scattered over the floor, and he did his best not to roll his eyes.

Turning to the sink Aoba laid his sights on the cause of the chaos – a small spider that couldn’t have been any bigger than his thumbnail. He couldn’t help himself; soft laughter escaped his lips and he grinned, reaching for a cotton ball before promptly squashing the tiny creature. He dropped it in the trash on his way out, calling to Noiz, “Okay, all taken care of.”

“Oh thank God.” As soon as he stepped through the doorway Noiz was on him instantly, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

Aoba just laughed quietly, stretching a hand up to ruffle his damp hair. “No problem, you big chicken.” He squeaked when Noiz nipped warningly at his neck and pushed him back slightly. “Now will you let me clean up your arm?”

Noiz nodded reluctantly and let Aoba lead him to the kitchen.

~ ~ ~

“So… Arachnophobia?”

Aoba dabbed gently at the cut decorating Noiz’s forearm, glancing up at him with a smirk when he sighed. “It’s not Arachnophobia, okay? I just don’t really like… creepy-crawly things,” Noiz clarified, sounding indignant.

Aoba quirked an eyebrow. “You mean… bugs?”

“Eugh, don’t say that word.” Noiz shivered theatrically, tried to take his arm back but Aoba clamped his fingers down. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

After it was sufficiently cleaned, Aoba wiped disinfectant over the cut, ignoring Noiz’s suppressed hisses and curses at the stinging pain shooting through his limb. “Sorry,” he soothed, placing a gauze over the wound before beginning to wrap bandages around his wrist. “Does it still hurt?”

“Not really.” He fell silent after that, until Aoba clipped the bandage in place and patted his arm. “Thanks.”

Leaning forwards, Aoba pressed a kiss to Noiz’s cheek. “Anything for you,” He murmured, giving him another quick peck on the lips before moving to pack up the medical supplies. “I’ll go and clean up that glass now.”

Noiz was standing when he looked back at him. “I’ll do it,” he told him, heading for the cupboard to retrieve the dustpan.

“But Noiz, don’t you have to go to work?”

Noiz paused at that, turned his head a little with a conflicted expression. He was still wearing only his towel, and his hair had dried in odd angles thanks to the earlier ruffle it received. “Yeah, I do.” He pursed his lips, frown creasing his brow. “Do you mind if—?”

“I’ve got it,” Aoba interrupted with a soft laugh. He stood and made his way over to the blonde, taking the dustpan from his loose grip and planting another kiss on his lips. When he tried to pull back Noiz wrapped his arms around his waist, holding them together. Doing his best to speak around Noiz’s lips, he managed to breathe, “Noiz. Work.”

“Oh, right.” The switch in his head seemed to flip and he reluctantly peeled himself away from Aoba, ducking into the bedroom to change. Aoba followed after a moment, smiling and shaking his head.

When the glass was safely discarded in the trash Aoba returned to the bedroom, energy reserves depleted enough to require a nap. He flopped down onto the bed, watching Noiz thread his belt through the loops on his pants. Noiz halted his movements when he caught Aoba’s gaze, smirking back at him. “Like what you see?”

“Of course,” He said with a nod, folding his arms behind his head. “You look great in a suit.”

“You know it.” Noiz pulled on his jacket, smoothing out the creases out of the fabric and tilting his head. “Okay, I’ve gotta get going. Will you be home when I get back?”

Aoba yawned and made an agreeing sound in the back of his throat. “Should be. I was going to go shopping later but that shouldn’t take long.”

Noiz nodded thoughtfully, straightening his tie. He walked around the bed and bent over to peck Aoba on the cheek, lingering just a little. “You know, I could be late for work just this once…”

Aoba ruffled his hair again and scoffed, making the younger man growl against his lips. “Just go to work, pervert,” he teased, enjoying the look of displeasure that coloured Noiz’s features. With a bemused grin, he added, “We’ll have fun when you get home.”

Noiz seemed satisfied, standing up straight. “Don’t think I’ll forget you said that,” he warned in a low voice, but by the time he’d reached the bedroom door he was smiling. “See you soon.”

“Have a good day!” Aoba called as he left – judging by the look on his face, if he’d stayed any longer he wouldn’t have had the strength to leave at all. When he heard the front door open and close quickly, he rolled over and buried his face into the blankets, drinking up Noiz’s scent with a grin.


End file.
